Santa is alien
by Fredo Godofredo
Summary: Alfred y Arthur habían tenido una hija. Deciden pasar la navidad juntos, todo marcha bien hasta que la pequeña se escurre para ver al viejo panzón y no cree lo que ve ¡Su madre le es infiel a Alfred con ese gordo! ¡Le dio un beso a Santa!. USxUK. Mpreg.


Aquí un pequeño fic, sé que no estamos ni cerca de navidad pero lo quise escribir, me encanta la relación de familia, quizás algún día haga fic familiares.

**Pareja:** Estados UnidosxInglaterra.  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Hetalia y todos los personajes que lo conforman no me pertenecen. El respectivo dueño es Himaruya Hidekaz.  
><strong>Advertencia: <strong>Su hija Amalia, M-preg.

Era noche buena, era el día entre días, ella tenía sólo cinco inocentes años, hace cinco inocentes años que había nacido extrañamente de la pancita de su Mom -que era hombre-, antes cuando trataba de preguntar era la cigüeña, el durazno gigante, dentro del cereal, el cartero, el señor de la leche -cosa que no le da gracia-, de un unicornio repartidor de bebés o magia lo que la había traído, no importaba, era feliz viviendo con aquellas naciones, ella en tanto, era una pequeña islita.

Pero este era su día para brillar, ella lo haría. Estaba como su Daddy, jugando a ser un espía, eran las 12:30 de la noche, debería estar en cama, pero no, ella era más ruda que el pan sin corteza, quería ver al señor panzón de la gran barba vestido de rojo, lo sorprendería y sus padres estarían orgullosos de ella, rió un poco convencida juntado sus cejas con determinación, estaba en el segundo piso y con pasos pequeños se oculto detrás de un mueble cercano al árbol.

Nadie sospecharía en su cama, ya que listamente dejo sus peluches haciendo un bulto más o menos de su porte. Lo que vio la dejo asombrada, había llegado su madre cercana a la chimenea con galletitas, las galletitas que ELLA había horneado anoche para su papi… ¿qué estaba pasando? y luego, sintió un ruido, algo caía de la chimenea. Sus sorprendidos ojos se abrieron con inocencia de niña, estaba emocionada, allí estaba Santa Claus. Chillando como loco, quejándose, dándose vuelta en su piso, esa voz se le hacía muy conocida, demasiado.

–¿Qué problema hay con entrar por la puerta? –suspiró su madre.

¡Espera, su Mother! ¿qué hacía aún allí?, hablando con tanta confianza con el gordito del traje.

–¡Hay que conservar la tradición, DDDDDD! –rió alegremente.

La chica infló sus mejillas, su madre lo estaba manoseando ¡oh god, estaba manoseando a Santa Claus!, o sea, no manoseando feo, pero esa palmadita en el hombro hasta llegar a su mano era muy sospechosa, su Mom era sólo así con "Alfred", con su papi, con nadie más, y sólo cuando estaba con buen humor, la chica le entró todo el power, quería tomar su fiel bate de béisbol y darle golpes a ese gordo roba Mom's de allí.

–¿Quieres leche? te noto cansado…–

–Claro… –susurró el barbón con una dulce sonrisa. Y tomo una de SUS galletas, las que había hecho para su padre. A la chica poco menos le salían llamas por la cabeza.

Quería golpearlo, golpearlo fuerte como en los videojuegos de su padre. Pero lo siguiente que pasó hizo que colapsara, luego de que el gordito dejó todos los regalos en el árbol BESO a Arthur ¡le dio un kiss a su Mom! Su Mom era de su padre y aún así ese degenerado anciano había besado a uno de sus padres, la niña sujeto a su osito con fuerza, esperó a que su madre se fuera y el viejo se marchara, luego, en silencio, pateó todos los regalos y se fue enojada hasta la cama hasta el siguiente día.

En la mañana, la cara de la chica fue siempre como el emoticons "77", mirando despectivamente hasta a los gatas, los vidrios, la nieve que caí por la ventana, todo, esa mañana no fue a abrir los regalos, estaban comiendo, sus padres la miraban preocupados, eran de los pocos días que podían pasar familiarmente sin asuntos de naciones y la chica parecía no estar disfrutándolos del todo.

–¿Hijita, pasa algo? –preguntó su padre inflando un poco sus mejillas por su pequeña.

–Nothing…

–¿Qué tal, me lo quiere contar a mí? –preguntó el inglés.

Y la chica… la chica simplemente estalló.

–¡No, nunca te lo contaría, infiel! –

A Alfred pareció darle un ataque al corazón, su hija había llamado a su amado esposo, a su amado amante, a su amado caramelito -ya, se entiende- INFIEL, la palabra prohibida, estaba tirado en el suelo, Artie no podía serle infiel, tenían una familia y todo, quiso llorar junto a su hija.

–¿D-De qué estás hablando? –se sorprendió el mayor en la casa, o sea, Kirkland. –¿Yo… engañando a tu padre? –las palabras no le salían, no recuerda haberse quedado borracho durante mucho tiempo ya, ningún hombre que no fuera Jones había tocado su "tierra" sagrada.

–¡Sí, Arthur! –gritó melodramáticamente Jones –¿De qué está hablando? –

–¡No lo sé! –Arthur se estaba desesperando. Vaya día de navidad.

–¡Ayer… con el viejo panzón! ¡Se besaron y hasta le diste las galletas para papá! –gritó la pequeña con su dedo acusador.

Y fue en ese momento que Alfred dejó de llorar y la expresión desesperada de su madre también desaparecía, los dos adultos de la casa se miraron con una sonrisa ladeada y se comenzaron a reír profundamente, la chica estaba enojadísima ¿qué les daba risa? ¡la infidelidad era malvada!

–¡Amalia, Arthur no…!–Alfred trataba de explicarle pero sin romperle la ilusión a su pequeña –¡Ya sé, escucha! –rió poderoso.–Santa Claud no es humano…–

–¿No lo es? –dijo sorprendida la pequeña.

Arthur sólo se palmeó la cara, él debió haber dado la escusa.

–¡Es un extraterrestre! –

–¡OMG, ahora todo tiene sentido Daddy! –gritó la pequeña alegre.

–Sí… y en su planeta dar un beso es como decir "Cuida y ama mucho a tu esposo y a tu adorable hijita! –

–¡Debí sospecharlo! –atinó a decir comprensiblemente. Todo el problema se arregló, incluso después fueron todos abrir alegremente los regalos de las demás naciones, menos los de Francis, que los dos padres por sanidad de su hija decidieron abrirlo en secreto -el otro año había sido un vibrador y la otra una muñeca inflable- definitivamente su hija no tenía que verlos.

Y así, aún ahora la pequeña de esa familia sigue pensando que Santa Claus es un extraterrestre del planeta Hamburgeliano que mencionó en una de sus tantas charlas con su padre, ahora la pequeña, para la próxima navidad, le pedería al extraterrestre un hermanito, cosa que ambos padres, Alfred y Arthur, quedarían muy nerviosos ante tal petición.

**N.A:** Espero que les gustara, esta es la razón porque la pequeña cree que Santa Cloud es un alíen. Me gustó hacer de la familia "Jones Kirkland", si les gustó podría intentar hacer más, viva el USxUK!


End file.
